


Le stelle di Tanabata

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Kids, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 046. Stelle</a></p><p>Essere ammalati era proprio una scocciatura, pensava: tutti gli altri bambini di sua conoscenza erano all’aperto a divertirsi, a mangiare dolci buonissimi e a cercare nel cielo il Pastore e la Tessitrice, mentre lui era costretto a stare in quella stanza con le finestre chiuse, senza poter vedere neanche una stellina piccola piccola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le stelle di Tanabata

Avevano circa cinque anni, quell’anno, e Arisu Haninozuka, l’adorata nonna di Mitsukuni, era ancora viva.  
Era arrivata la sera del sette luglio e, nonostante la temperatura fin troppo calda, Honey era a letto con la febbre; l’ordine del medico era stato tassativo: niente uscire, niente dolci e niente festa. Così, mentre Chika, Satoshi e Takashi avevano ottenuto il permesso di restare in piedi fino a tardi per Tanabata, il futuro capofamiglia degli Haninozuka se n’era rimasto nel suo letto, troppo intontito dalla febbre persino per mettere il broncio, con la sola compagnia di Usa-chan e della sua bambinaia. Se ne stava lì nel buio, con gli occhi che bruciavano ed un sonno dispettoso che rifiutava di farsi acchiappare. Essere ammalati era proprio una scocciatura, pensava: tutti gli altri bambini di sua conoscenza erano all’aperto a divertirsi, a mangiare dolci buonissimi e a cercare nel cielo il Pastore e la Tessitrice, mentre lui era costretto a stare in quella stanza con le finestre chiuse, senza poter vedere neanche una stellina piccola piccola.  
Tirò su col naso.  
I colpetti alla porta li udì appena, ovattati dalla febbre.  
– Come sta il mio piccolino? – sussurrò una voce che ben conosceva, accompagnata dalla carezza liscia di una mano fresca: quando aprì gli occhi arrossati, vide la nonna accanto a lui e suo cugino che armeggiava con una delle sedie vicino al letto.  
– Takashi?  
L’altro bambino si avvicinò silenzioso e gli posò una mano sul fronte: non si notava molto, su quel faccino poco espressivo, ma era preoccupato.  
– Takashi-chan era in ansia per te – spiegò la nonna, carezzando il capo scuro del bambino – Diceva che ti sentivi solo e che di sicuro eri triste perché non potevi festeggiare con gli altri bambini.  
Mori annuì con decisione e l’anziana donna fece cenno alla bambinaia di tirare le tende: il cielo era nero, ma si vedeva qualche piccolo punto luminoso.  
Il piccolo Morinozuka porse al cugino una tazza di latte caldo, e poi, quando Honey l’ebbe presa, posò sul letto il vassoio poggiato poco prima sulla sedia: oltre ad un’altra tazza fumante, c’era un cestino pieno di biscotti a forma di stella.  
– Sono semplici dolcetti al latte, non nuocerebbero neppure allo stomaco di un piccolo ammalato – disse la signora Arisu in risposta allo sguardo interrogativo della bambinaia – Ora possiamo andare – concluse poi, aiutando Takashi ad arrampicarsi sul letto senza rovesciare nulla – Ti occuperai tu di Mitsukuni, non è vero?  
Il piccolo Morinozuka annuì con serietà, a dispetto dei baffi di latte ai lati della bocca; la porta si richiuse e quel Tanabata passò così, in un silenzio tranquillo, nella penombra della stanza, con una tazza di latte caldo e Takashi che, di tanto in tanto, gli porgeva un biscotto a forma di stella.  
Di quelle fuori dalla finestra, di colpo, non gl’importava più di tanto.


End file.
